


Obey Me! x Reader - Oneshots? (Requests Open)

by YaPalRose



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Multi, Obey Me! x Reader, Requests, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaPalRose/pseuds/YaPalRose
Summary: Obey Me! x Reader Oneshots, I will take requests if anyone has any!(Disclaimer! I do NOT own Obey Me! or the characters, these fanfics are purely made for entertainment purposes. Enjoy! <3)
Relationships: Asmodeus/Reader (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Reader (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Reader (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Reader (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Reader (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon/Reader (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan/Reader (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 160





	1. Introduction

HiHi! 

I'm not sure if I'll make this a serious collection or not but for the time being, hello and welcome to hell folks. 

Thanks for clicking/tapping on my story, it really means a lot to me and I love you all! <3


	2. Obey Me! x Reader (Kinda-Crack Fanfiction)

Yet another morning in the Devildom, I’m awoken by the familiar sound of my DDD receiving a message. I open my eyes and yawn as I sit up and begin to stretch before grabbing my DDD. I open my DDD and open my messages app, it’s a message from Lucifer. 

‘Good morning Y/N, I’d like you to meet me and my brothers in the dining room as soon as possible.’ 

‘I’ll be there in 5’ I reply before quickly changing and rushing to the kitchen. 

As I arrive in the dining room, I notice everyone but Mammon is accounted for. I hope he hasn’t got himself into any trouble again... I take a seat beside Satan and we decided to wait for Mammon before discussing what we were called down for. Around 15 minutes later Mammon arrived and Lucifer began to speak. We were to go on ANOTHER retreat to the castle because Lord Diavolo wanted to have a karaoke night. Only to make it better, the retreat was TONIGHT and we have 20 minutes to pack before we leave. Of course, Asmo was the first to rush off to begin packing, he had a lot to pack after all (considering he packs almost everything!!!) 

I walk back up to my room and begin to pack essentials, my toothbrush, DDD charger, a change of clothes, sleepwear, etc; nothing too over the top. I finish packing pretty quickly and so I decided to see if anyone else needed help packing, but as I walked over to my door, Mammon stormed in closing it behind him. I blinked for a moment confused as to why he suddenly stormed into my room. 

“Alright! This time! You’re sharin’ a room with me! Got it? You should feel grateful that the great Mammon has offered for you to stay in a room with him!” He proclaimed with his arms crossed and a faint blush crossing his face. 

“I thought the rooms were planned by Diavolo? I’m sorry Mammon, I’d love to share a room with you but I don’t think that’s our decision to make-” I was cut off by the sound of my door opening once more. 

“It’s not and I’m afraid to disappoint you Mammon but I do believe Lord Diavolo said Y/N would be staying in a room with Solomon and Siemon. Anyway, are you two finished packing? We’ll be leaving in 7 minutes.” Lucifer stated before wandering off. 

“Man that sucks!!! I know! I’ll ask someone to swap!” Mammon said extatically causing me to giggle. “H-Hey! What ya’ laughin’ at!” 

“Nothing! Nothing! It’s just... I doubt they’d swap with you but it’s sweet of you to want to be with me.” 

“Be with- NO WAY! ME? The great Mammon wanting to be with a human?! Yeah right! I’m going to finish packing!” And with that Mammon left, his face beetroot red. 

Eventually we all gathered at the entrance of The House of Lamentation and from there we went to the palace. Even though it was my second ‘retreat’ there it was still pretty amazing! We were all told our rooms and as Lucifer said, I was to share a room with Siemon and Solomon. We each took our belongings to our rooms. We also took some time just to relax and talk. Solomon and I began to talk about things back in the human world... I’d have to go back there one day... but... I’m not sure if I can leave. I frowned at the thought but just then the door opened. 

“Hi hi!” Asmo popped his head around the door, smiling brightly. “May I come in?” 

“You already have.” Solomon replied in a sarcastic/salty tone. 

“Ooooohhhh sarcastic, are we? Well maybe-” Asmo turned his head to face me but I was looking back at the floor, still frowning. “Hm. Y/N are you ok? You look all depressed.” 

“O-oh yeah! I’m fine really!” I gave him a slightly pained smile. 

“Oh, that’s right! After dinner were having karaoke! Are you any good at that?” Asmo smiled, putting his hand on my back gently. 

“Oh no! I’m no good at things like that! It’s embarrassing!” I shook my head and giggled slightly. 

“Awww but you're cute when you're embarrassed!” My face turned a slight reddish colour at Asmo’s words. 

“Ahem! We’re here too you know.” Siemon let out a laugh and the rest of the room filled with laughter. 

‘That’s right, I haven’t gone home yet. They’re all here with me now.’ I think to myself as I smile softly to myself. 

~Time skip because ya boi lazy~ 

“Who’s first on karaoke?” Lord Diavolo asked as I tried to shrink myself down so I didn’t have to embarrass myself in front of everyone; but just then I saw it, the massive grin on Solomon’s face as he spoke out. 

“What about me and Y/N sing some songs from the human word?” 

“Wonderful!” Lord Diavolo replied with a wide smile. 

“Come on then Y/N.” Solomon held his hand out for me and I took it. 

“Solomon, I hate you!!” I whisper-yelled at him as he chose a song and handed me the mic. “What song did you pick anyway?!” 

“You’ll see.” He smiled and faced the tv as the song title appeared. Sweet Caroline. I turned to him with a look that could kill and he just smirked back. 

At the end of the song I returned to my seat and curled into a ball of embarrassment and regret. I didn’t want to look anyone in the eye and on the inside, I was screaming. Just then I noticed someone patting my head and I looked up. 

“You did good.” Beel said with a smile. He had icing from desert on his cheek. 

“Beel you’ve got food on your face.” I giggled and wiped it off for him. 

“Thanks.” He said with a smile that could make anyone's heart melt. (Well, maybe not Solomon's.) 

“BRING OUT THE BOOZE!” Mammon and Asmo yelled in unison as Barbatos proceeded to bring out a trolley of expensive looking booze. 

After a few more songs (and several more drinks) I realised, Levi only really knows anime or video game music, Satan is surprisingly a really good singer and Lucifer must really like boy bands because he has only been singing songs from a demon boy band called Two Directions. 

Suddenly Mammon grabbed my hand and pulled me up, dragging me to the front. He then grabbed two microphones and shoved one in my hand and put on a song I had never heard before. Of course, I didn’t do well and I kept getting all my words and the timing messed up. At the end of the song and after Mammon finished laughing at me, he told me to put on a human song for us to sing together because he could “sing anything perfectly.” So, I chose Ra Ra Rasputin. Of course, Mammon could barely keep and was confused. It was also rather evident that he and the others were starting to get tipsy... except Asmo because he decided to down 3 bottles of really strong booze... in the time it took me and Mammon to sing two songs... 

“Heyyyyyyy Y/N! No fair! I never heard that song before!!!!!!” Mammon whined, pouting slightly. 

“How? You put on a song I’ve never heard before! Besides...” I slide Mammon’s sunglasses off his face gently and put them on “’I can sing anything perfectly!’” I quoted him as he began to pout more, an obvious blush crossing his features. I then take his glasses off and attempt to return them but he puts them back on me. 

“They look better on you.” He said, hiccupping lightly due to the booze. I couldn’t help but blush at his words as we returned to our seats. 

The next singer up was Asmo who had decided to sing some human music... romantic music... in... Italian, I’m 90% sure he was saying the words wrong as well, I don’t exactly understand Italian but I'm sure he doesn’t either... He was extremely drunk but he gave it his all, even though he didn’t even understand a word of what he was singing. The only question I would ask is ‘Why Italian’ but Asmo passed out soon after finishing his song. Next up was supposed to be Beel but he must’ve been very hungry, he ate 2 microphones, luckily there were plenty backups and Barbatos disappeared for a few minutes before returning with a mountain of food on a trolley. Poor Beel, he must be hungry... 

“Y/N pay more attention to meeee!” Mammon complained, hugging me to his chest tightly. 

“Maybe she doesn’t want to! She probably wants to be with me instead of a no good like you!” Satan grabbed me out of Mammon’s grasp. 

“What's that s’posed to mean! I’m your biggg brother!” Mammon slurred his words, grabbing my Left arm as Satan clung to my right. 

“Can you quiet down! You’re being too loud for me to nap!” Belphie yelled from behind us. 

They spent around 15 minutes fighting over me, in that time Belphie fell asleep, Beel ate all of the food on the trolley, Diavolo and Lucifer had a duet, Lucifer sung more boy band songs and Solomon tried to teach Luke and Siemon the Macarena. Levi was also remaining quiet, clinging to a figure of Ruri-chan in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth while talking to it. 

Lucifer decided to get some fresh air before singing another song and Satan decided to tamper with the microphone, when Lucifer came back, he noticed and grabbed another microphone but while he was singing both Mammon and Satan kept booing constantly at the top of their lungs. Lucifer then proceeded to send a death glare to them, did they get the hint? Nope, they just clung to me more while booing. 

“Hey Luke!” I shouted over to the chihuahua. 

“What?” He seemed a little annoyed... 

“Why don’t you sing?” I asked, curiously. 

“No thanks.” He replied. 

“Come on Luke you’ll sing with me” Siemon smiled, standing up. 

“I don’t wanna.” Luke stated but Siemon grabbed his arm anyway. “SIEMON I SAID-” 

They sung a few songs I had never heard of and Luke stared at me with a beetroot red face the whole time, it was adorable! Poor thing though, I hope he’s having fun though! Eventually he eased into it and began to smile more, but he still had a beetroot red face. 

I don’t know how or when but after some time we all must’ve fallen asleep because when I woke up, Mammon and Satan were both clinging to my arms, snuggling into me. Then I felt something near my leg... for some reason Asmo was clinging to my right leg. I don’t even remember him waking up. I don’t want to move too much in-case I wake up Satan or Mammon or Asmo. I try to look around the room as much as I can without moving around too much. Barbatos was nowhere to be found. Luke was curled in a ball; asleep, Lord Diavolo was clinging to Lucifer in his sleep, Belphie and Beel were sharing Belphie's pillow, Levi was asleep clinging to his Ruri-chan figure and Solomon was wide awake, staring at me with a smirk. 

“H E L P M E” I mouthed to him but he just held back a laugh and whispered. 

“No, I don’t think I will.” He then proceeded to whip out his DDD and take pictures which caused my face to go 90 shades of red. 

“I’ll get you for this one day!” I whisper-yelled at him. 

“I’d like to see you try!” 

ANNNNDDD... We never had another karaoke night.


	3. First Date - Mammon x Reader

(Y/N) POV 

Movie nights were always fun in the House of Lamentation. I almost always sat next to Mammon because I thought his reactions (mainly to horror movies) were funny. I’d usually have something to tease him with the next day like when he would wrap his arms around me tightly and whimper or shake when he was scared during horror movies, sometimes he would even scream; my ears would normally hurt after a movie night. We would also rotate on who’s choice or what genre we would watch and tonight was finally my turn... and Asmo’s. I chose (F/M) and Asmo chose some weird romance movie. 

We decided to watch (F/M) first and Asmo’s afterward but after (F/M) finished, I started getting a little tired. I didn’t want to be rude and go to bed early because Asmo loved this movie and I didn’t want to offend him by leaving early. However, tiredness eventually overtook me... 

Mammon POV 

During Asmo’s crummy romance movie I felt something on my arm. I turned my head to the side to see (Y/N) resting their head against my shoulder, I felt my face heat up and I look around at my brothers who all seem to be occupied with the movie. I hesitate for a minute before lifting my arm and putting it around (Y/N)’s shoulder causing her head to lightly fall onto my chest. ‘How am I supposed to focus on the stupid movie now!’ I thought to myself before I heard a whistle from behind me. 

“Isn’t that something you should do when you’re alone stupid-mammon?” Levi asked, rolling his eyes. 

“No one asked ya, ya weird otaku-thing!” I replied with a huff. 

“Soooooo... asked her out yet? Hmmm???” Asmo questioned, wiggling his brows. 

“Shut up!” I replied, my face becoming slightly redder. 

“You haven’t!” Asmo gasped. 

“You know, if you don’t make a move soon, I might just have to step in.” Satan smirked before continuing “besides, I’m sure she would be much happier with me, rather than a money hungry, no-good troublemaker.” 

“Enough already! I asked her out!” I replied angrily. ‘Who does he think he is calling me a no-good troublemaker!’ 

“You have? When?” Beel asked as he stuffed his face with what popcorn was left in his bowl. “Are you gonna eat that?” He asked pointing to mine and (Y/N)’s shared bowl, causing me to roll my eyes. 

“Earlier today! And she said yes! We’re going out tomorrow, got a problem with it?” All my brothers looked at each other, with the expectation of Belphie who was sound asleep, snoring away in the corner. “Ugh! I’m going to take (Y/N) to her room and go to bed to rest up for my date! MY date!” I lifted (Y/N) carefully and left my brothers in the living room, after a few moments of silence I could hear the room burst with laughter. 

‘I’ll show them! I’m sure (Y/N) will go on a date with me! After all, who wouldn’t? I’m great!’ I attempted to hype myself up but in reality, I was dying on the inside. ‘She’s just so... weird. She's perfect and human! She’s gorgeous, she's funny and she can see past my greed. Not like it’s THAT much of a problem anyway though! It’s only a problem from time to time! I don’t know if I can do this...’ 

Before I knew it, I had reached (Y/N)’s bedroom, I opened the door with a bit of struggle and walked in. I quickly placed (Y/N) in her bed, putting the covers over her gently. I then turned to walk out but heard light rustling of fabric behind me; and something brushed against my back before latching onto the back of my coat. 

“Mammon?” (Y/N) called out in a tired voice. I turned around and sat next to her on the bed. 

“Sup?” I tried to play it as cool as possible. 

“Did you bring me here?” She wiped her eyes lightly as she sat up. 

“Y-yeah...” I replied, not looking her in the eyes as I recalled my brothers teasing. 

“Thanks! I owe you one.” 

“Then... uh... h-how about we... go out tomorrow? Just... uh... just the two of us?” I struggled to get out all the words. 

“Oki!” She said happily, with a yawn. 

“I’ll come by your room at 10 sharp.” 

“Oki-doki! Goodnight, Mammon!” She replied with a tired smile... ‘So cute!!!’ 

“Y-yeah... goodnight...” and with that; I left (Y/N)’s room, my face felt like it was going to burn off... that was a lot harder than I thought it was. 

(Y/N) POV 

The sound of my alarm ringing loudly woke me up, much like most mornings; if it wasn’t my alarm it was usually Mammon. I don’t even remember how I got in bed after movie night, in all honesty, I guess I fell asleep. I sat up slowly and turned my alarm off, wiping my eyes. I throw the covers off me and fling my legs over the bed to get up and stretch. I then go to the wardrobe in my room to change my clothes. I eventually just decide to wear my casual clothes, I brush my hair and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth before going to get some breakfast. 

During breakfast Mammon stares at me, his face slightly pink... he’s acting a little strange but I just eat my breakfast and rush back to my room before deciding what to do with my day since everyone else seemed kind of distant. Just as I got to my room, I heard a knock at the door. I quickly made my way to the door and opened it to see Mammon. He had a goofy grin and light blush spread across his face. 

“Remember we’re going out soon, I said I’d get ya at 10 sharp.” He said, with the same goofy grin. 

“Wait what?” My eyes widened. 

“Huh? I brought ya to your room last night and ya basically begged me to take ya out remember?” He said with a slight smirk. 

“Huh! You mean - like on a date?!” I asked, freaking out on the inside. 

“That was the idea, stupid human. Tch.” He frowned. 

“Huh! I don’t remember that at all!” 

“You should be grateful that the great Mammon would even consider taking ya on a date ya know!” 

“I am! I’ll get ready for our date now! I’m sorry I forgot... I must’ve been really tired but I promise that I’ll make it up to you!” He pet my head softly, keeping his hand on my head as he let out a soft whisper. 

“You already look perfect to me...” My cheeks almost immediately turned a deep crimson. 

I made mammon wait outside my room so I could get changed into a cuter outfit but I couldn’t decide what to wear. I was starting to get frustrated with myself after 15 minutes of trying to decide what to wear so I told Mammon to wait for me in the living room while I could get everything ready. After Mammon had left, I grabbed my DDD and called the best fashion expert I know, Asmo. After explaining my situation; Asmo told me to meet him in his room. Not only had he picked out 3 outfits for me but he also helped put some makeup on me. Out of the three outfits I chose the first, a (F/C) dress that ends at the knees, a pair of tights and a pair of (F/C) pumps. He also gave me a cute matching over the shoulder bag to go along with the dress. Since it was Asmo; I didn’t bother to ask why he had clothes for me... or why he knew my shoe and clothing sizes...When I was dressed and ready for my date, I thanked Asmo and walked to the living room. Mammon was sitting on the couch facing the TV so I took this opportunity to sneak behind him and cover his eyes. 

“Guess who!” I giggled. 

“Alright, alright (Y/N)!” He uncovered my hand and turned to face me; eyes wide as his sunglasses slid off his face slightly. 

“Oh... you don’t like it?” I frowned. 

“I NEVER SAID THAT. You really are a stupid human sometimes ya know!” He proceeded to bonk me on top of my head as he stood up and gestured for me to link my arm with his shyly. I liked my arm with his and we went off on our date, even though we left the house an hour earlier than we were originally going to. 

At first, we went to a café, it was pretty basic. Mammon wasn’t exactly acting like himself which made me a little sad but we had (Favourite Drink) and Mammon bought me a cream cake to share with him. We had casual banter while we were in the café, but Mammon was still acting a little off. As we ate the cake; Mammon got some cream on his nose. I giggled and wiped it off for him, his face was bright red, it was so cute. 

We later went to a small arcade, here Mammon started acting more like his usual self, mainly because he was competitive and liked to gamble but I could tell he was trying to keep it under control for me. He would always do things for me and never tell me or pretend he didn’t do them for me. He’s such a tsundere as Levi would say. At the arcade there were tons of claw machines and racing games and the like. 

There was one claw machine with an adorable bat plushie. I tried getting it twice and failed, after my second attempt I gave up with a pout but Mammon grabbed my wrist and guided my hand on the machine. He was so close; I could feel his chest against my back. His arms practically caging me to the machine, he warm hands on mine, helping me with the controls on the claw machine. His face was also extremely close to mine and I could feel my face becoming hot. Just then Mammon jumped back fist-bumping the air with a massive cheesy grin on his face. 

“We did it (Y/N)!” He bent down to collect the plushie and gestured it towards me. “And I believe this is for you.” 

“Mammon...” I looked at the ground for a moment. 

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Mammon walked closer to me and I immediately wrapped my arms around him, hiding my head in his chest. “W-woah! (Y/N)! W-what are you-” 

“Can we stay like this a little longer?” My voice was slightly muffled in his chest. He smelled like car air freshener... 

“J-just a little... not like I like it but you clearly do.” He wrapped his arms around me gently and rested his head on top of mine. “You better not do this with any of my brothers ya hear?” 

“Jealous?” I giggled, pulling away from the hug slightly. 

“N-no!” I pouted at his answer slightly and his eyes widened before he looked away and crossed his arms. “Maybe...” 

After that happened, we walked hand-in-hand back to the House of Lamentation. Mammon’s hands were bigger than mine and warm, comforting. Just before we walked back through the door I turned to Mammon. Neither of us spoke and I began to fidget with my new bat plushie for a moment. I was surprised when Mammon decided to speak up first. 

“Thanks, I had a good time.” He smiled a smile that could make anyone’s heart melt. 

“No, I should be thanking you for taking me our and spoiling me. I really enjoyed myself today so thank you!” His eyes widened for a moment before he burst out laughing at my response. “What’s so funny!?” 

“This is why I love ya!” His head snapped up to look at me for a moment, eyes wide, much like mine in that moment. “No... I mean uh-” 

“I love you too, Mammon!” I said with a serious expression and a blush creeping up my face. 

In that moment, we stared into each other's eyes and could almost feel our souls connect, we didn’t even notice the distance between us get smaller until I closed my eyes and felt soft, sweet lips on mine. I felt warm and fuzzy in that moment. My first kiss, my first love. I was filled with so much hippieness I felt like I might cry in the moments that followed when our lips parted and he took a step back, his face redder than a beetroot. I opened the door to the house and grabbed Mammon’s arm, wrapping my arm arms around it as we walked into the house. 

And this was the start of something beautiful.


	4. Nightmare - Satan x Reader

I pant as I run through the darkened forest. In the dead of night; no light source other than the moon shining through the towering trees above me. My lungs feel like they’re on fire, pain shoots through my whole body. My lungs ache as I gasp for air, I’ve been running for who knows how long. My skirt and jumper were stained with mud and dirt from the few times I stumbled, my knee was bleeding from when I skid on it earlier, it stung but it was nothing compared to the pain in my lungs and yet, I was still running. Running for my life from who knows what; all I knew was someone was after me. 

“I see you stopped running? Best to give up. You’ll disappear here too.” A women's, nasty, raspy voice called from somewhere behind me and just then it was like the story Satan told me echoed in the forest around me. 

Earlier today, Satan and I were in the forest and he told me an awful story about how a boy came here, to this forest at the dead of night and was never heard from again. They found no evidence of anyone being killed, no blood, no body, no visible evidence. It was like he disappeared from existence. Even his close friends never heard another word from him. Of course, when Satan told me this, I began to tear up slightly out of fear. He laughed at me slightly, telling me that I was ‘cute’ when I was scared. He pet my head and I latched onto his arm until we go home. This was in the afternoon and for the rest of the day I stuck close to Satan. 

I can’t seem to remember exactly how I got here, in this forest, in the dead of night. ‘I’m so scared, I don’t want to disappear like that boy did! I want to go home, to the House of Lamentation, I want to have breakfast and laugh with everyone... I-I don’t want to die here!’ I thought to myself as I continued to run only to get my foot tangled in tree root that was sticking out of the ground. I tried desperately to force my foot free of the root but it was all in vain; the voice was coming closer and closer. Eventually I began to cry and saw two massive dark hands reaching out for me from the darkness. 

“You’ll die here. So, say goodbye, human.” I screamed and cried. The last thing I heard was a cackled laugh as the hands closed around me. 

I woke up with a jolt, panting with a cold sweat. I sat up slowly and shakily on my bed. I immediately decided to check my DDD for the time, it was so early, I had barely slept. I should probably go back to sleep, but how could I. At this point I was too freaked out to do anything, I was still shaking, my face was stained with tears. I threw the covers off of me and looked at my clothes, a nice, clean, night dress; not a single mud stain in sight. However, my knee did have a small plaster on it, I completely forgot that I had fallen in the forest earlier today. I throw my head back in relief for a moment before getting out of bed and wandering to my door. 

I silently wandered to the room of the only person I could think of in that moment, the cause of my nightmare, Satan. Hesitantly, I knocked on his door softly. In honesty, I wasn’t expecting an answer at this time but I heard some shuffling coming from his room and the door opened. Satan stared at me for a brief moment before wiping his eyes tiredly. 

“Hello Y/N, do you have any idea what time it is?” He covered his face to muffle a yawn. 

“S-sorry...” I began to tear up again, standing awkwardly outside Satan’s room because I had no clue how to get my words out in that moment. 

“Are you crying?!” Satan asked, surprised. 

“It’s your fault, stupid!” Not wanting him to see my cry I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled my face into his chest. 

“What do you- ohhh. Did you have a nightmare or something about that story I told you earlier?” He pet my head gently and embarrassed, I nodded with my head still nuzzled into his chest. “I see. You want to sleep with me?” He asked looking away slightly. 

“Y-yes... please.” I said softly as I brought my head out of his chest. 

Satan let me enter his room and we both got into bed. As we lay there, staring at each other awkwardly Satan let out another yawn and I soon followed, yawning softly. Just then Satan wrapped his arms around my back and brought me closer to him, pulling me into his chest protectively. For a moment my eyes widened. His room smelled like the crisp paper of the books it was filled with, a relaxing smell and Satan smelled nice too, like caramel. I felt my face heat up. 

“S-S-Satan?” I manage to stutter out as he places a hand behind my head and begins to pat my head affectionately. 

“Shh, let’s sleep like this, I promise, I’ll keep you safe ok?” He rested his head on mine. 

“O-ok... Thank you!” I close my eyes slowly and eventually fall asleep in Satan’s arms. 

I wake up feeling warm as someone plays with my hair softly. My eyes flutter open slowly to be met with a pair of mischievous green eyes staring back at me. I smiled softly, a blush creeping up my face slightly as I recall the events of last night that brought me to where I am now; in Satan’s bed, my face INCHES away from his. Noticing my blush, he smirks slightly at stops playing with my hair only to pat my head. 

“Good morning, my dear Y/N.” His smirk changed to a more genuine smile. 

“M-morning! I’m sorry about last night...” I trailed off slightly. 

“It’s alright, I guess I shouldn’t have told you that scary story. But... if you want to make up for it, a good morning kiss wouldn’t go amiss.” His smirk returned and I died on the inside at his words... Was he being serious?! “But that is only... If you really want to make up for all the trouble.” 

“A-alright!” I sat up and leaned closer to Satan. 

I’d never kissed anyone before, I was so nervous. I was also a little sad, I didn’t know I caused that much trouble for Satan. ‘I need to do this! I need to apologise for any and all trouble I caused, even though now I think about it... It is kind of his fault for sharing that stupid story in the first place. I better do this, it's not like it’s a chore or anything... I suppose I wanted to do this for a while, but that doesn’t make it any less embarrassing!’ I quickly closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his softly for a moment. I then opened my eyes but as soon as our lips separated, Satan brought his hand to the back of my head and pushed my head forward slightly so our lips would touch once again. I closed my eyes once more. His kiss was a little more harsh and needy but filled with love. This kiss lasted significantly longer, ending with us gasping for air. 

“Best morning in a long time.” Satan smiled at me. 

“I-I love you...” I leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek. His eyes went wide for a moment, almost as if in shock. 

“You... you shouldn’t suddenly say such things you know!” He pouted slightly as a blush crept is way up his face. “I... love you too Y/N.” He said softly as he pet my head. 

The best morning of my life!


	5. Instincts - Tiger Mammon x Reader

Another day in the house of Lamentation. I’d like to say another normal day but a lot happened and in honesty I’m not sure if any day here is ever normal. This time Luke and I wanted to bake a cake for everyone and Luke just HAD to add his ‘special’ ingredient... an ingredient that turned out to be a potion that turned the brothers into animals and Beel almost ate me, not very fun... but then again, he would’ve probably tried to eat me at some point regardless of whether he turned into a man-eating lion or not. 

Even though I almost got eaten, I have to admit that all of the brothers were adorable in their new forms. Beel became a Lion, followed by Satan becoming a cat, Belphie becoming a fox, Levi becoming a giraffe, Asmo becoming a bear, Mammon becoming a tiger and finally Lucifer becoming a wolf. I should probably add that they didn’t fully transform, they grew ears, tails and had more animalistic instincts, like how Levi wanted to eat leaves and Beel wanted raw meat; which they managed to get control of eventually and they also gained some abilities but that’s not really important right now. 

I have to admit that I absolutely adore Mammon and right now I really really want to pet his tiger ears! He’s so so cute!!! Not that he isn't normally cute but this form just makes him look so so precious! It hurt when he ran away when he first transformed but at the same time, it was so sweet, he ran away from me in order to protect me... he’s such an idiot but in that moment... he was like a knight in shining armour. MY handsome, adorable yet tsundere knight in shining armour. I can’t exactly remember how, when or why but since coming to the Devildom I managed to fall in love with him and seeing him like this right now makes me want to scream... he’s... just... TOO CUTE!!! 

“Y/N! Oi, Y/N! Quit daydreaming and start cleaning!” Mammon complained while his tail wagged behind him causing me to giggle. “What’s so funny?” 

“You’re just too cute!” I burst into a fit of laugher as his face turned a bright crimson and he crossed his arms. 

“W-whatever! Just start cleaning!” He turned away, his tail still wagging and his ears twitching slightly. 

I started to focus more on the main task at hand. After baking the cake, we didn’t exactly clean up so Mammon said he would help me clean now; he’s so sweet when he wants to be. I started moving some things to the basin to get washed when a knife slipped from my grasp and cut my finger slightly, I dropped everything else I was carrying and winced in pain slightly. My finger started to bleed quite a bit even though the cut wasn’t too deep. Just then Mammon rushed over to me. 

“Are ya alright?” He asked in a worried tone as he noticed the dishes, I dropped on the floor. 

“Y-yeah. I just cut my finger is all.” I show him my finger, the blood slowly flowing from the small cut. “M-Mammon?” He just stood there, silent, his eyes twitching slightly. 

A few moments later he took my hand rather roughly, my E/C eyes widened for a moment as I was caught off guard. I watched as he slowly brought my cut finger closer and closer to his face then to my surprise and shock; he began to lick the blood from my finger gently before placing my finger in his mouth. At this point I was scared. I called his name, once, twice, three times but he just continued to suck the blood from my wound, gripping my hand even tighter. His claws began to scratch my skin lightly as I stood there frozen in terror, unable to move. 

“Mammon! Mammon, please! You’re hurting me, let go!” Eventually he opened his mouth but I could tell he was going to bite my finger as he grazed his teeth along it lightly. “MAMMON!” I screamed, my eyes tearing up as he finally looked up at me, his eyes wide in pure horror as he pushed my hand away from him and turned his back on me. 

“Get Levi to bandage that for you, don’t let the others see it. I-I'll be in my room.” And with that Mammon ran off and left me alone in the kitchen. 

I fell to my knees trying to compute what had just happened to me; holding my injured hand to my chest. My eyes continued to water, tears falling slowly. My hand was still sore from his vice-like grip from a few moments ago and his claws had left a few small scratches on my hand, they stung slightly but I have to say the heart wrenching pain I felt when he ran off was the worst pain I’ve experienced in a while. I could almost feel my heart sinking and I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn’t notice Lucifer towering over me. 

“Y/N?” I looked up at him, my face stained with tears as more threatened to spill. His eyes widened. “Are you alright? Did something happen with Mammon?” He offered out his hand. 

“L-Luci...” I hesitantly took his hand and stood up. “Mammon... He tried to bite me because I cut myself." I showed Lucifer my hand. 

“Come on then, we better get that bandaged. I’ll talk to that idiot at some point.” He took my hand gently but I ripped it away from him and shielded it with my uninjured hand. 

“I told you, I’m in full control. I won’t hurt you.” He said, sighing slightly. 

“You promise?” 

“I swear to Lord Diavolo. Now let’s deal with this ok?” 

“Ok... but you shouldn’t swear to your boyfriend.” I giggle as an irk mark is almost visible on his forehead... but he DID NOT deny it... 

Once Lucifer had finished disinfecting the cut and wrapping up my hand so the rest of the scratches left over by Mammon’s claws wouldn’t bother me too much; I ran off to Mammon’s room. I made sure it was ok with Lucifer first and at first he was against the idea but I am stubborn so I got to do what I wanted in the end and Lucifer agreed to clean the kitchen for me... but I do have to help him with paperwork next week. I mean I guess it’s not so bad though, I’d do anything for Mammon, that white haired idiot that I love so much. 

I rush to Mammon’s room and knock on the door several times, impatiently. After a few moments I hear rustling in his room and the door finally opens, he stands there and stares at the floor for a few moments, neither of us quite knowing what to say to one another. He looked a little angry... At first, I was so happy and excited to go see him; I wanted him to know I don’t blame him but now that I’m here; I have absolutely no clue what I should say or do. Was this a mistake? I look to the floor, unsure whether I should leave him alone for a while or not. I’m not normally the kind of person to think about things so much, I prefer to just do what needs done, but here, I’m not sure what I should do. 

After a few minutes of standing there in silence he looks at my now bandaged hand. He then slowly attempts to close the door to his room but I quickly push my way in and wrap my arms around him, digging my face into his chest. Mammon seemed shocked for a few moments but he eventually put his arms around me gently in return and we stood still just like that for a few minutes. His scent was soothing somehow which was kind of funny, he smelled like car air fresher. 

“I’m sorry about earlier, you probably shouldn’t be so close to me Y/N, I don’t want to hurt you again...” I push myself back from the hug before taking a deep breath, reaching my hands up and SLAPPING my hands onto both sides of his face. “Ow! What are ya doing!” 

“Mammon! Who are you?” I ask with a deadpan expression. 

“Eh?” 

“Who are you?” I repeat myself. 

“What do ya mean? Is this the idiot sandwich meme from the human world or somethin’?” He questions, clearly confused. 

“I’ll tell you who you are! You’re THE ‘Great’ Mammon. The one and only Great Mammon! You're sarcastic, needy, greedy and funny. You’re adorable and sweet when you want to be but you also act very strange sometimes! You’re always there for me when I need you, always protecting me, which you clearly enjoy even though you act like it’s a chore! You’re also extremely stupid sometimes, like right now. Do you seriously think I’d blame you for my hand being hurt? It was my fault and even then, look, you’re in control right now. You didn’t do any real damage and if I hated you or was afraid of you; would I be here, so close to you?” I almost spill my heart out with determination clear in my voice. 

“Y/N... Hey wait a second did you just call me-” Mammon's face begins to turn a bright red hue but I cut off his sentence quickly. 

“I suppose... If you want to make it up to me, you could let me do something. Like... I don’t know. Play with your tiger ears.” I say in my most innocent voice with the most innocent smile I could muster. 

“F-fine. Just- be careful, they’re sensitive.” He replies, his face turning even redder if that’s even possible. 

Mammon then walks over to his bed and takes a seat but out of sheer excitement I jump on him and hover over him, my eyes sparkling. I was so so happy! I get to play with Mammon’s ears! He is so cute! I love him so so much!!! I reach up and touch his soft, fluffy ears. On the outside they were soft with small hairs and on the inside, there was a lot of softer white fluff. As I played with his ears they twitched and I noticed that Mammon had his eyes closed tight the whole time and his tail was wagging slightly before I felt it wrap around me lightly. 

“Did you just... wrap your tail around me?” I froze for a moment and looked down at Mammon, his eyes now open and his face as red as ever. 

“Y-yeah... Sorry, I’m not fully in control of my tail.” He looked off to the side to avoid my eye contact. 

“You’re too cute!” Without thinking, I lean my head down and lightly press my lips against his forehead a few times. It took me a moment to realise what I had done and when the realisation hit me, my body froze. “M-M-Mammon! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t thinking and I-I...” 

Mammon then managed to flip me over while I was a stuttering, blushing mess. He hovered above me and I lay still with wide eyes. He was still blushing but he had a small smirk crossing his face which caused my face to start reddening even more. He stared at me for quite some time lightly stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. He then stared directly into my eyes and spoke very quietly into my ear, almost whispering. 

“Do you trust me, Y/N?” He asked, his breath tickling my ear slightly. 

“Of course, I do!” I replied. 

“Close your eyes for a minute.” Mammon said quietly into my ear once more. 

“Why?” I questioned. 

“Just do it if you trust me.” I closed my eyes just as he asked and at that moment, I felt his lips graze against mine. 

My eyes widened when he finally pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back of course. In that moment, I thought I could cry. Was it possible? The demon, the man I loved, really loved me back? My heart felt like it may explode with the amount of overwhelming love and joy I felt. I never want this moment to end. His lips actually tasted like vanilla which was kind of strange but I didn’t care, the only things that mattered in that moment were Mammon and the feelings we shared. Eventually our lips parted and he hovered over me once again. 

“I-I love you, Mammon!” I smiled up at him. 

“I love you too, you idiot.” He pressed his nose and forehead against mine and looked into my eyes for a brief second before giving my lips a quick peck and hovering over me once more. “I think it’s my turn now...” 

My blush deepened and I just stared at him hovering above me, just staring into my eyes. He was smirking which was making me feel like he was planning something and I’ve known Mammon long enough to know that when he plans something it almost never ends well... After a few more moments I heard a small chuckle and he placed his hand on my cheek gently once again. He lightly stoked my cheek for a few moments and I couldn’t help but lean into his delicate touch so it made me pout slightly when he took his had away from my face. It’s not like him to be so bold so I did love these moments, when he would pat my back or head or scruff up my hair and his hugs were the best but now, I would have to say the affection I love the most from him now is his warm, gentle kiss. 

I was then distracted from my thoughts because I felt his weight shift slightly before he placed all his weight down on me, placing his head gently against my chest. I felt like my face was going to explode... my hearts practically beating out of my chest, his arms were still at either side of me. What was he planning now? 

“Uhh... M-Mammon?” I managed to call out his name. 

“Shh, it’s time for a nap.” His voice was muffled against my chest and it tickled slightly as he spoke. 

“Huh! But-” He cut me off before I could say anything else. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll tease you later! I promise.” He looked up at me for a moment to send me a sly wink before placing his head back on my chest. 

It didn’t take very long for Mammon to fall asleep and once he finally had; I placed one of my arms around his back and I placed my other hand on his head, stroking his soft, white hair lightly; I tried to avoid touching his ears because he was so precious that I didn’t want to wake him. Eventually I too fell asleep; holding the one I loved close to my heart... literally. 


	6. Sweet Tooth - Beelzebub x Reader

It’s been a few months since I had originally come to the Devildom, I absolutely adore it here. Even though sometimes thigs have been rough and I’ve almost died a few times; I still manage to love this place and everyone in it. There are some things of course that still confuse me about this place; like if Lord Diavolo and Lucifer are actually an item or not but I wouldn’t dare ask because I don’t feel like I’d manage to survive the punishment I’d get for asking that. 

The best part about the Devildom is the people I met along the way; Lord Diavolo who is actually quite kind and cheerful most of the time which was a surprise at first since he IS the future King of the Devildom; Barbatos who is Diavolo’s butler and is kind yet slightly more reserved, he also manages to remain calm and collected in almost all situations; Simon a humorous and kind angel, who is easy to get along with but he can indeed be strict when he has to be; Luke who is also an angel but a little more difficult to get along with, he can be narrow-minded at times but he is also extremely honest (is also a little defensive about his height, he also tends to have a lot of small outbursts which made people give him the nickname of chihuahua) and there was another human named Solomon, he always seemed to be confident and quite knowledgeable. Solomon also had strong powers and is considered as ‘The Greatest Sorcerer’. 

Then there were also the 7 demon brothers who I live with in the house of Lamentation; Lucifer who seems so harsh and cruel but is actually very caring deep down, he’s the oldest of the 7; Mammon the 2nd oldest and a lovable yet greedy idiot who was challenged to the task of showing me around; Leviathan the 3rd oldest who is often an overwhelming, envious otaku; Satan, the 4th oldest who I thought was only ever filled with wrath and hatred but is actually a cat loving book worm; Asmodeus the 5th oldest and the self-loving, self-proclaimed cutest/hottest demon in the Devildom; Belphegor the tired 7th oldest who took a little more time to warm up to me and finally Beelzebub, my lovable boyfriend and the 6th oldest who is almost always hungry. 

Beelzebub and I have only been dating for a few weeks but I must say, these have been that happiest weeks of my life, filled with sweet moments that I’ll always remember, filled with love and a lot of food... Beel usually has a bit of a hard-time-sharing food with others but he seems to really enjoy sharing food with Belphie and I. I like seeing Beel happy, especially when he likes the food and sweets, I make for him by hand, it makes my heart almost explode. 

Today I had decided to try make Beel some fudge brownies to say thanks for being the best boyfriend anyone could ever have, he’s sweet, protective, cuddly and fun. Even though we haven’t been together for too long I want to do something special just for him! Last night, I asked Satan and Asmo to take Beel out for a few hours to which they agreed. They should be gone for around 2 hours or so which gives me just enough time to make the brownies and have them all ready for their return. I’m so excited! I waited in my room, playing around on my DDD until I got a text from Satan saying they were about to leave. 

I quickly rushed downstairs to the main entrance to see them all off, giving Beel a quick goodbye hug. It was warm, just like all of Beel’s hugs and he smelled like axe body spray which was strangely comforting to me each and every time we hugged. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come too Y/N?” Beel asked with a hint of sadness in his voice and a frown on his face. 

“I’m sorry Beel, I have some homework to finish. I’ll go next time, I promise!” I smiled sweetly. 

“I can try help with your home-” 

“No, no! It’s alright! I know what to do, now go, enjoy yourself! I’ll still be here when you come back.” 

“Do you two need to flirt in front of everyone all the time?” Satan sighed. 

“This is precious though! We’ll be back soon!!!” Asmo said excitedly while practically pushing Beel out of the door, firing me a wink. 

After I was sure they had all left I BOLTED to the kitchen, grabbing all the ingredients and equipment I would need to make the brownies. After spending quite a few minutes looking through the cupboards, I managed to find all of the ingredients needed; dark cooking chocolate, butter, eggs, white sugar, plain flour, vanilla extract, a pinch of salt and some cocoa powder. 

It was a relatively short process but by the time I put them in the over I was already exhausted from all the running around I did to find everything. I’m also have flour and other ingredients all over me, so I should probably try clean up before everyone gets back. As I sat down to take a break while the brownies were in the oven, I received a phone call. I quickly rushed over to my DDD to see who the caller was, it was Beel. Of course, I picked up the phone as fast as I could. 

“Hi, YN. I’m coming home soon. Are you finished with your homework?” He asked in a slightly cheerful tone. 

“Yeah almost. Did you have fun?” I asked in return. 

“Yeah, do you want any sweets or anything brought in?” He asked as I started cringing slightly... I told Asmo and Satan to keep him away from food stores!!! 

“No, no, I’m alright but thank you!” I politely declined. 

“You sure?” He asked. 

“Yeah, oh! I’m sorry I gotta go. Sorry! Love you! Bye!” I tried to quickly hang us as I forgot to set the timer for the brownies. 

“Love you too, I-” I accidentally hung up on him too early so I didn’t hear the last part of what he said. 

After hanging up I set a quick timer on my DDD, luckily my phone call was right after I put the brownies in the oven which means they haven’t been in very long, two minutes at best. I set the timer for 13 minutes and waited for the brownies to finish cooking before taking them out of the oven to let them cool. As they cooled, I decided to dash back up to my room and change clothes as my clothes were covered in flower and ingredients. I grab my now dirty clothes and put them into my clothes basket before rushing back down stairs. When I arrive back into the kitchen, I quickly clean everything up and put all the brownies onto a plate. Then I decided to leave the plate of freshly made brownies in the kitchen with a note next to the plate in my neatest handwriting ‘For Beelzebub!’ and then I decided to wait for their return near the entrance. 

After sitting there, waiting, for around 10 minutes, Asmo, Satan and Beel finally returned. I quickly ran to Beel, giving him a hug and showing him the brightest smile, I could muster. He smiled in return which caused me to blush slightly. 

“Beel... I have a surprise for you! In fact, it was me who asked Asmo and Satan to take you out today.” I grabbed Beel’s arm. 

“But I thought you were doing homework?” Beel seemed very confused. 

“That was a fib so I could make your surprise! Come see!” He followed me to the kitchen as I tugged on his arm. 

I was so excited to show Beel the brownies I practically slaved over while he was away but to my absolute horror, there were only crumbs left on the whole plate; the two culprits sitting together on the floor, Mammon and Levi. I knew they ate the brownies because there were crumbs on their faces and both of them looked like chipmunks, ramming so much food in their faces. They stared up at me for a moment, a look of fear spread over their faces but instead of lashing out at them, I just turned away and BOLTED to my room unsure of what else to do. On the way to my room I ran past Asmo and Satan who looked at me with a look of confusion and called out to me, but I ignored them and kept running. 

When I finally got to my room, I locked the door behind me and sat on my bed, wrapping a blanket over myself. In honesty, I know it’s a silly thing to get upset over but I can’t help but cry a little... I worked so, so hard to make those brownies for Beel and although the overall process wasn’t too hard or too long; I still poured my heart into them. It’s just so... unfair! Those two know they did wrong because I even put a note saying it was for Beel. After a few minutes of silently sobbing into my pillow, I heard a knock at the door. 

“Who is it?” I said sniffing slightly. 

“It’s me, can I come in Y/N?” Beel asked in a gentle yet worried tone. 

“One second!” I replied as I rushed to open the door. 

As I opened the door with the blanket still draped over me, Beel stared with slightly wide eyes. I had to look up to see Beel’s face which was usually care free but he seemed slightly surprised for once. I also noticed a large, white paper bag being held in Beel’s right hand; I wonder what’s in it. 

“Have you... been crying?” His look of surprise, turned to one of sorrow as he asked me. 

“Uhh- yeah... just a bit. But! I’m ok! I’m sorry that you didn’t get to have your special surprise because of those two idiots! I even put a note with your name on it next to the plate... those jerks...” My eyes threatened to spill slightly as I spoke but a warm hand wiped them away for me. 

“It’s alright, Y/N. Though, I will get them for this later, I’ll just eat Mammon’s credit cards and some of Levi’s Ruri-Chan figures then we can watch them cry.” He giggled so sweetly despite sounding like an absolute sadist. 

“Alright... I’ll make more! And... I’ll make them better! Just for you!” My face started heating up as I said this but my voice was full of determination. 

“I’m so lucky!” Beel smiled at me, looking like a puppy before leaning down and lightly pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. “I know you didn’t ask for anything but I bought a few cakes and sweets...” He chuckled lightly, showing me the bag in his hand more clearly, “so what do you say we eat these, watch a movie and cuddle for a while?” His cheeks turned a pale red colour and I nodded. 

“Sounds great!” I smiled brightly.


	7. A/N

Hello everyone! Rose here! 🌹

I apologise for the awkwardness of this. I'm not used to making authors notes but I wanted to make a brief update.

It truly warms my hear that people enjoy reading my works and enjoy them. I also love getting requests, so thank you so very much for that. I basically wanted to say thank you for taking the time to read what I write and that in my introduction, I was unsure of whether I'd take this serious and keep writing or not but I'm truly inspired to continue. 

The next fanfic is one I wrote for a friend so I hope you enjoy reading that while I get back to working on some more requests. I hope you all continue to enjoy what I create . 

As always feel free to make requests! 

Until next time! Goodbye 😊💖~

\- Rose🌹


	8. Playing Nurse For A Day - Sick Lucifer x Reader

"No way! He’s actually sick?!” I yelled in surprise and worry, everyone at the table looking up from their breakfast to stare at me. 

“Demons get sick too ya know, just cuz we ain't human doesn’t mean we don’t get sick.” Mammon replied, seeming a little happier than usual. 

“B-but Lucifer? I always thought he would at least be more cautious about things like this.” I said quieter, looking down to my plate at my breakfast; which I wasn’t really in the mood to eat. 

“Well it’s only a cold; besides, it is kind of your fault.” Satan replied with a smirk from across the table. 

“Don’t remind me...” My expression somehow got even sadder as I recalled the events of last night. 

After dinner, not too late; Lucifer came to my room and asked me if I wanted to go on a brief walk with him so he could take a short break from his paperwork and get some fresh air, of course, I agreed happily. We decided to take a small walk through the woods. During the walk, every now and again I would look at his hands which were by his sides, wondering what it would be like to hold his hand even just for little while. The warmth of my hand held in his, his hands were bigger than mine and he always seemed to wear those gloves; I bet his hands are soft like the almost porcelain looking skin on his face. He never seemed to have a single blemish it was almost amazing to me. I lived for the moments in time where a blush would appear his face. For some reason those moments or moments where we were alone made my heart pound harder and faster than ever before just like now. 

“Y/N? Y/N!” Lucifer called my name, snapping me from my thoughts causing my cheeks to gain a crimson tint. 

“Hm? Ah... pardon?” I asked embarrassed. 

“This is the lake I was talking about yesterday, isn’t it nice?” Lucifer looked forward towards the lake. 

“Ah... y-yeah! It’s gorgeous.” I smiled at him before looking towards the lake. 

The lake seemed to be quite deep and was a deep blue colour. The lake was reflecting the moon that was rising so slowly behind us as time almost seemed to stop. The leaves on the trees around us rusting in the wind, the flowers blowing to the side the wind pushed them slightly, some petals scattering past us. I walked closer towards the lake, turning around to give Lucifer a closed eye smile. Just then we heard a loud noise coming from behind where Lucifer was, this gave me a small fright and I ended up jumping back slightly, losing my balance and falling back into the lake behind me... the worst part was I couldn’t swim. 

I tried to flail around hoping to keep afloat but it was to no avail and almost felt like something was dragging me down, my body started to feel heavy and cold as more of the icy cold water entered my lungs. I was so afraid and soon I felt nothing; the world around me became a haze before turning black. Was this really my end? 

I sharply inhaled before I began to cough up water. It was painful. I had my eyes open too and I felt gentle yet cold arms shift me into a sitting position, patting me on the back softly as I finished coughing up the water that almost killed me. After I had finally finished coughing, I heard Lucifer’s voice from behind me. 

“Y/N? Are you alright now?” I tilted my head to see his face which showed a look of both worry and frustration. 

“Y-yeah... d-did you save me just now?” I asked, a red tint crossing my face. 

“Yes, I did. What were you thinking getting so close to the lake! What if I wasn’t here to save you? What if you died and no one knew about it?” Lucifer began to lecture me before finally saying, “What would happen to my brothers? Or me...” I didn’t manage to hear the last part because he said it in almost a whisper. 

“I’m sorry.” I sat up and looked at him. He must’ve thrown his coat and shoes off before jumping in because they were dry and messily lay on the ground distances apart. His clothes and hair were soaked though. “Lucifer... Thank you!” I wrapped my arms around him. 

“It’s alright, never come here alone ok?” I nod in reply to his question and let him go. 

Lucifer stands up and puts his shoes on, picking up his coat which is usually draped over his shoulders. He stands in front of me, offering a hand which I took without question, even his gloves were drenched. The night air was cold against my wet skin, hair and clothes. The air was so cold it almost stung. It took me a few moments to realise that I only had one shoe and the other was nowhere to be seen, probably in the lake, my legs were a bit wobbly too. Just then Lucifer draped his coat over my shoulder and lifted me gently. 

“I’m sure Asmo will help you find new shoes tomorrow if you ask him. For now, we should get you back home and in a warm bath, we don’t want you getting a cold and you seem tired. I can’t exactly blame you for that.” Lucifer said as we walked back to the house, carrying me, almost cradling me into his chest. 

“Y-you too! I don’t want you to get sick either! Aren’t you cold?” I asked as I shivered slightly. 

“I’m a demon so it’s harder for me to get sick. Don’t worry about me, I'll be fine.” He tried to give me a reassuring smile. 

It was a long way back, I fell asleep in his arms on the way home, safe and as warm as I could be given the circumstances. He woke me up when we finally go home. I went for my bath, thanked Lucifer again and then I went to bed. That’s all I remember really other than the scent of his cologne which was mostly washed away; still, it was comforting. 

After breakfast which I had only picked at, I found myself wandering to Lucifer’s room. I didn’t want to be a nuisance but I was already standing outside his door, too hesitant to knock. I felt somehow lost without him like a lost little puppy without their master. Eventually, I hesitantly knocked on the door but I received no reply. I called out his name and said I was going to enter. I opened his door slowly and to my horror, he was sat at a desk in his room doing paperwork. His face looked slightly flushed, he kept sneezing and coughing every now and again. He was dressed in his everyday clothes, quite messily... His hair was unkept for once. My eyes were wide as he barely noticed my presence until I entered, closing the door behind me, rushing over to him. 

“Lucifer!” I yelled angrily, standing in front of him. 

“Y/N?” He asked, his eyes looked slightly glazed and tired. 

“What do you think you’re doing!” 

“Wor-” He sneezed loudly into a tissue, sniffing afterwards. 

“You’re sick! You need to rest! I’m so sorry, this is all my fault. If you hadn’t saved me you wouldn’t be so sick right now... so will you please... let me take care of you until you get better?” I fall to my knees in front of him, tearing up under the pressure of the guilt I felt. 

“I’m fine- although... being taken care of by you doesn’t sound so bad-” He coughed lightly. 

It took some time and a lot of tugging on Lucifer’s arm but I finally got him to get into bed. I placed the blanket over him and tucked him in gently. I took his temperature and did various other checks before going to the kitchen and gathering the medicine he would need from a cupboard along with a glass of water. I also made some toast and buttered it, putting it on a plate and taking it back to his room in case he was hungry. 

The day was quite long. I brought him all his meals including lunch and dinner and brought his medication when he would need it. I told him to feel free to request anything of me since this was my fault but he only really asked for a lullaby after lunch when he felt tired. I tried my best to sing a comforting lullaby, stroking his hair lightly as I did so. He took my other hand and held onto it. As I thought, his hand was soft and warm and his touch was actually gentle. He fell asleep holding my hand, watching his sleeping form was comforting and made my heart almost pound out of my chest; he looked like a peaceful angel. I suppose he was once... He woke up when I tried to wriggle my hand away from his at dinner time, I felt so bad for waking him up but he smiled at me with tired eyes and shakily raised his hand, rubbing my cheek gently for a moment. This caused a red hue to cover my face. 

Nothing really happened again until after dinner; after I took his plate back to the kitchen and returned to him, he began to say strange things despite looking a bit better. He also seemed to act somehow strange and a bit clingy but it's not like I disliked it... in fact, I thought it was quite cute I must admit. 

“Y/N?” Lucifer called my name. 

“Hm?” I hummed in response, sitting next to him. 

“It was cute when you were tugging on my arm, trying to make me go to bed earlier. Not to mention your reactions when I touch you, whether it's your face or hands. I’m lucky to have you around but its unlike me to say such things so let's perhaps use this illness as a small excuse.” Lucifer smirked. 

“H-huh? What are you saying?” I asked, my face turning a red hue. 

“Why don’t I show you?” He responded, pulling me close to him on his bed. 

“Eh! B-but Luci! You’re sick!” I squealed slightly. 

“I feel so much better though, besides Nurse Y/N, if you get sick... I’ll take great care of you. I promise.” He said, staring deeply into my eyes before bringing his face closer to mine, closing the distance between our lips. Even his lips were soft, they tasted like custard which we had for dessert. 

Our lips for parted if only for a moment before he closed the gap again. I think I understand now... 

“Lucifer.” I said his name once our lips parted once more. 

“Hm?” He hummed in response this time, staring at me with the same tired looking eyes from before. 

“I-I love you.” I finally understood why my heart pounded so much and had the confidence to say those words. 

“I love you too.” He chuckled, pulling me into his arms, kissing my forehead. “Shall we sleep? My beautiful Y/N?” My face reddened even more at his words if that was even possible. Luckily, he couldn’t see my face as it was nuzzled into his chest. 

“Y-yeah... goodnight, Luci.” I replied. My voice muffled by his chest. 

“Goodnight, Y/N.” And with that, we fell asleep, my face nuzzled into the chest of my beloved. 

However, the next morning I woke up and felt a little iffy. Don’t tell me I actually got sick...


	9. Run, Rabbit - Demon Brothers x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and the brothers all transformed into animals after Luke causes an accidental mix-up with ingredients. (Paws event.)

Y/N POV 

Last night, Luke and I decided to bake a cake. The cake came out very well and everyone seemed to enjoy it... until the effects of the potion Luke put into the mixture kicked in. It’s funny to image that such a small, innocent mistake could lead into the events that followed. As a human, I am significantly weaker than demons, I usually stick by the brothers and other exchange students, keeping to myself when possible. But the moment I looked too out of place is when things really kicked off, even if I wasn’t alone. 

The potion Luke added to the cake mixture was a potion to turn people into animals, he accidentally picked it up instead of his special syrup from the Celestial Realm. He was so excited for us to try it. Of course, the brothers were slightly mad at Luke although he isn’t entirely at fault, it was an accident and it was Mammon and Satan who destroyed the antidote... 

We thought that it would only affect the brothers at first since I never showed any signs of transforming despite eating a lot of the cake. At least... I didn’t show any signs until this morning. At breakfast. 

“Morning everyone!” I called out as I rushed into the dining room, running a few minutes later than I usually would, even for a weekend. 

“Uh huh, morning. YES! YES!!!” Levi screamed, almost jumping from his chair, clutching his phone. 

“Levi. Must you be on your phone at the table?” Lucifer shot him a glance before rolling his eyes. “Morning Y/N.” 

“You seem chipper today.” Satan said with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as I took my seat next to him. 

“Of course! You all look so adorable! Besides, I’m happy every morning here. Well... every morning Mammon isn’t being too much if an idiot.” I let out a nervous laugh. “Speaking of, where is he? He didn’t give me his usual wake-up call. And where is everyone else?” I asked as I looked around the almost empty dining room. 

“Asmo is in a bath, Mammon is still sleeping, Beel is in the kitchen and I think Belphie is still asleep as well.” Lucifer said shaking his head slightly. 

“Oh.” I turned to Satan and stared at his cat ears for a few minutes. He looked back at me and sighed. 

“Fine, you can touch them.” My eyes lit up as he said this. 

“YEY!” He smiled softly as I almost jumped out my chair with excitement. 

Just as I was reaching out so Satan’s adorable cat ears, I felt a strange sensation take over my body. I froze in place before wrapping my arms around myself defensively. My body felt like it was burning up and it was an odd sensation, I can safely say it wasn’t enjoyable. 

“Y/N!” Satan stood up, putting a hand on my shoulder, his emerald eyes filled with concern. 

“What’s wrong?” Lucifer stood from his chair at the end of the table. Levi also looked over at me. 

“I feel weird... I don’t like it.” I replied before the strange feeling got worse. 

There was a sudden poof of white for a second and the feeling went away but I still felt somewhat strange. Satan, Lucifer and Levi stared at me with wide eyes as I brought my arms back to my sides. My nose was twitching quite a bit for some reason and I really wanted to eat carrots and parsley. My hearing is a little off too. I noticed something off about my hearing when Levi dropped his phone in shock and Lucifer’s footsteps as he approached were quite loud and yet he didn’t seem angry. Lucifer stood beside me and Satan, both of them staring at me along with Levi. 

“W-What’s up?” I asked a bit scared, looking between the three of them as a certain loud mouthed, white haired demon entered the room. 

“Woah, what’s all the racket I was tryna- WHAT THE!?” Mammon yelled, running over to me, grabbing onto my arms and checking me over. 

“W-What are you doing?! And what the hell is up with my clothes! I wasn’t wearing this a minute ago!” My voice trembling slightly. 

“No way! It transformed you too?” At those words I froze. Was Mammon trying to pull a prank? “Hmm...” Mammon reached to the top of my head and grabbed onto two rabbit ears. He tugged on them a little which caused me to whimper in pain. 

“Ouch! Mammon that hurts!” He then let go. I stood back from everyone for a moment and looked down. 

My casual clothes had changed. I was now wearing a white and F/C dress that ended above the knee with white knee-high socks and a pair of white pumps. I turned around to looking at my back to see a white fluffy tail. And I gently tugged my rabbit ears down, the fur on them was also white. My H/C hair was left to flow freely. Even my hands have short, silky white gloves on them with white frills at the cuffs. My outfit looked like something you’d see on a porcelain doll. 

Throughout the day I learned that my hearing is improved, I can jump significantly higher and that my nose twitches when I’m embarrassed or really happy. The brothers teased me quite a bit, even Solomon joined in saying he would pull me out his hat if he had one. I did get my own back on a few of them, for Levi, I just had to remind him he’s a giraffe. For Satan and Mammon, I threw a ball, too bad Satan doesn’t fall for it as much as Mammon does. When Asmo annoyed me I just told him I would destroy his beauty products. Belphie and Beel didn’t tease me as much as the others and Belphie let me sleep on his fluffy tail for a while. Beel also let me have some of his desert because he felt bad for me and knew strawberry cake was my favourite. There was one person I couldn’t get back and that was Lucifer. Even though he teased me the most. 

After a week the spell wore off. For everyone but me. For some reason, I was still stuck like a rabbit. Solomon speculated that the spell would remain for an extra day or two for me since it took another day to kick in. Of course, I still had to go to RAD but now I was the only one with the animal problem. 

The day at RAD was a nightmare. After first period while I was walking to class some demon girl grabbed me by the rabbit ears. It was extremely painful, I felt like screaming but I gritted my teeth instead. After pulling at and squishing my ears in her hands she slapped me across the face, leaving a mark. I froze on the spot, my eyes wide. 

“It’s not fair some stupid, ugly human gets to live with Lucifer!” She yelled lifting her hand to hit me once more. 

“That’s quite enough I’d say.” I heard Lucifer say as he grabbed the hand of the demon who was about to hit me again, 

“Moron, she's a guest of Lord Diavolo, if she told him you lifted your hands to her what do you think would happen?” Mammon added. 

"You’re such a misfit, you don’t even look human anymore.” She chuckled to herself, snatching her hand back from Lucifer in the process. 

“Are you alright?” Lucifer asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. 

“Y-yeah. Thanks guys...” I showed them a weak smile. 

“Still, Mammon will take you to patch up that cheek, looks painful.” Lucifer said before Mammon took me to first aid, complaining the whole way there. 

Mammon and I ended up showing up to class late as he insisted on taking me to first aid. I took my seat in class next to Mammon. Every now and again I would glance over at Mammon who had clearly been staring at me as he quickly whipped his head around the other way every time, I glanced towards him. I wonder if he thinks I’m weak for not sticking up for myself... 

The rest of the school day went relatively smoothly but the same demon girl tried to trip me up on the stairs, so I fell down the stairs and landed on Satan which seemed to make the demon girl angrier. At lunch someone tried to throw carrots at me, jokes on them. I was sitting next to Beel and he quite enjoyed the extra food and I like carrots! I got thrown out of history because someone kept throwing paper aeroplanes at me and Asmo broke a nail because one hit him in the back of the head and he got surprised... while holding a nail-file. Belphie fell asleep in class and got yelled at again, not like that’s abnormal though and Levi got his phone taken away from him for playing games, again not like that’s abnormal. 

Before we went on the way home, Lucifer forced me to tell Diavolo about the girl who had been picking on me most of the day, as I explained I unwillingly thumped my foot like a distressed bunny. This caused me to become embarrassed and this caused my nose to twitch. Diavolo pat my head and told me that he would sort the matter, he then sent us home. 

By the time we got home I was exhausted. I sat down on the couch. It didn’t take very long for me to fall asleep as it was rather quiet and none of the brothers were being very noisy. I was even questioning if they were in the house. I curled up on the couch, lying on my side. 

3rd Person POV 

As Y/N slept soundly on the couch, Lucifer rounded up his brothers, telling each of them to SILENTLY meet him in the living room where Y/N slept. Once everyone was in the living room, they began to have a small discussion. 

“She was being picked on quite a bit today, does this tend to happen?” Lucifer asked his brothers, staring mainly at Mammon who was shaking his head. 

“Oh! We should do something to cheer her up!” Asmo exclaimed rather loudly. 

“Quite down will ya, she’s tryna sleep!” Mammon groaned, staring back at Y/N. 

“Hmm, how about we all give her a valuable item to show we care?” Satan spoke up. 

“We could get her a joint gift to show we care.” Lucifer replied. 

“If Belphie helps then we could make more food Y/N likes?” Beel said, his stomach rumbling slightly at the thought of food. 

“Alright. Beel, Belphie, you two are on cooking. Mammon, Satan, keep a watch over her while she sleeps. Asmo, Levi, you’ll be coming shopping with me.” Lucifer said. 

No one dared to disagree with Lucifer though Levi complained slightly before being shot a glare and Mammon pretended to be unhappy that he was left to ‘babysit some dumb human’. Y/N began to shiver as she slept, Satan was first to notice this and gently draped his jacket over her sleeping form before returning to read his book. Unconsciously, Y/N snuggled into Satan’s jacket as she slept. She found the mixed scents of old books and collogne to be comforting. 

Mammon then proceeded to sit on the floor in front of the couch, he moved Satan’s jacket slightly so he could see Y/N’s hand. He then held her hand until Lucifer, Levi and Asmo returned and she woke up. (He did this clearly out of jealousy towards Satan.) 

Y/N POV 

I almost jumped awake hearing Asmo’s voice practically booming through the whole house. My sudden reaction also caused Mammon to become startled. I giggled slightly at him, unaware that he had held my hand almost the whole time I was asleep. I looked to my lap to see Satan’s jacket that he had covered me with while I slept. My face became a light shade of pink as Satan looked past his book, towards me. 

“Good rest?” He smiled at me. 

“I-” 

“DIDN’T ANYONE HEAR ME! I SAID I’M HOMEEEEE!” Asmo said, cutting me off as he came rushing into the living room, enveloping me into a tight hug. “Y/N! We have somethings for you!” 

“Leave her be will ya!” Mammon complained but Asmo just looked him dead in the eyes before turning to me and planting a light kiss on my cheek. “HEY! I WAS HER FIRST GUY YA KNOW!” 

“Well... I suppose I could do something else, Mammon.” Asmo said wrapping one arm around my waist and using his free hand to tilt my chin up. My face felt like it was going to explode. 

“Asmo!” Lucifer’s voice boomed. 

“Aww, maybe next time, eh Y/N?” Asmo winked before taking a few steps back. 

Lucifer turned to me with a smile, Levi standing behind him. They were holding a shopping bag towards me. I took the bag cautiously. Inside the bag there was a perfume I had never seen before, it smelled like roses. There was also a gorgeous locket, in the locket was a picture of me with the brothers and finally there was a bunny plushie. Their thoughtfulness almost made my heart melt. I looked around at everyone but I noticed two brothers were missing. Then I heard it, a scream and the fire alarm going off... 

Long story short, Beel and Belphie tried to make some sweets from the human world for me but messed up a little because Belphie fell asleep when he was supposed to be keeping an eye on something and we needed to replace some parts of the kitchen... We had takeout that night but I still enjoyed it and I was so happy about everyone being so thoughtful. Before I went to bed, I gave everyone a hug and kiss on the cheek. Mammon almost died while being a blushing and stuttering mess. Levi blushed and said he had to wash off the normie germs. Asmo tried begging me to go to his room which I refused. Satan was embarrassed which was adorable. Beel and Belphie asked for another hug but a group hug which was cute. Lucifer told me to stay with him for a while, I ended up falling asleep in his room watching TV with him though. 

Then it finally happened! I woke up and my ears and tail were gone! I was back to normal! No one knows what happened to the demon who picked on me and they say she's still running from Lord Diavolo to this day... kidding, kidding, she was kicked out and sent to the human world as part of an exchange programme. I guess I will miss jumping high and hearing a bit better. And my ears made it look like I had a constant filter on which some people found cute so I suppose I’ll just have to cause some havoc and ACCIDENTALLY transform EVERYONE. Maybe Luke WILL be a chihuahua!!!


End file.
